Earthquake
by FollowerofChrist834
Summary: What happens when a woorld-wide earthquake strikes? FINISHED.... Sequal title: Hail, Blood, and Fire-RELEASED Sequal to Better Than This
1. Default Chapter

It had been less than one week since the disappearances and it was still plastered all over the news and newspapers. Funerals, births, birthday parties, weddings, and just about every other possible occasion that could possibly occurred had been caught on video camera and were shown over and over again. "Hey, Sheen, it's on!" Jimmy said turning up the volume to full blast.

"Jim… aren't you sick of those yet?" Sheen asked marveling at his most prized Ultralord action figure.

"Not this one!" Jimmy said as if that was the dumbest thing Sheen could have said.

"What do all of these people have in common?" Came the voice-over on the commercial as numerous pictures flash across the screen in the same fashion that they usually used on suspects of crime. "Each of these people, children and adults alike, disappeared without any notice last Friday night. If you have any ideas as to why these people disappeared, who –or what- did it, and where they are please contact our hotline at 1-800-555-VANISHED." As the number flashed underneath pictures that continued to flash off and on the screen Jimmy's eyes grew watery… he knew exactly what picture would be next. Swallowing hard he looked back up at the screen. As always the picture that Dani had made Melanie take on the one occasion that they had convinced Jimmy to come to a church related activity flashed on the screen. To anyone else it would be just a reminder of how many people disappeared that unforgettable night… to Jim it was a threat. 

Looking back he could not believe just how selfish he was. Dani and Stacey had been having a blast along with Shayna, Shelby and the rest of the youth group, and when asked to take the picture he didn't even TRY to smile. So now, on local channels the whole county saw him sulking while the others ALL appeared to be having a blast.  The picture only got a second or two just like all the others but just seeing Dani, Stacey, Shelby, and Shayna up on the screen made Jimmy speechless. He couldn't swear by it, but he was pretty sure he would have watched the Passion of Christ with them if he had known he wouldn't see the after that. 

"Jim, you OK?" 

"What?" Jimmy said when he realized Sheen was talking to him. "Yea… I'm good… I just don't get why I didn't at least TRY to have fun that night."

"Because it was CHURCH… and do we REALLY have to go over this EVERYTIME you see that commercial?"

"No…. I just…"

"I know for some weird reason you miss them…. but no matter what you say or do they are gone… and even if you COULD bring them back… you'd beat yourself up for it because you were stupid enough to bring them back once they started talking about 'God's love' again.

"I guess you are right…. but still… all they ever did was put up with my intolerance and love me regardless how I acted towards them."   

"Dude! You were ALWAYS were complaining about them girls' 'love' and now you'd think that Cindy doesn't even exist!"

"She does too! She's just been…busy this last week." Aside from Dani and all of the other Christians in the world disappearing Cindy had also been spending A LOT of time with Libby…. So whenever Jimmy was out of tears from crying over his sister he'd start crying over not seeing Cindy.

"Well…. she can stay busy for all I care… long as Libs don't have time to try to talk to me about accepting Christ before it's 'too late.'"

"I know! Alexa and her are about five times worse than Dani and them ever DREAMED of being! Jackie, can I spend the night again tonight?"" Jimmy asked Sheen's mom from the other room.

"I guess… but you can't just hide out here for the rest of your life."

""I can't? Why not? My mother disappeared; dad was killed in a car wreck coming home from work, and to top it all off Alexa and Libby have turned my house into a church hideout!"

"What I don't get is who…or what…would make EVERY single child and selected people from every-other age group just vanish beneath their clothes."

"I dunno… but Natas is saying it was nuclear warfare and only the strongest of us are left.

"Sheen, your granny died as soon as she heard about the disappearances… yet you are STILL watching the news!"

"Habit."

"Speaking of… if you are going to be making a habit of staying here… might as well get you settled. Sheen, could you possibly fit another bed in you room?"

"Yea."

"Ok then! Consider yourselves roommates."

Jimmy and Sheen did a little combo high five thing that they had made up throughout the unexpected week of school being canceled… and the news said that it'd be another two or three weeks before school resumed. "Hey, I wanna see that treaty get signed… it should be on in another thirty or so minutes." Sheen said heading toward his room.

"Ok… I think I'm going to go hang with Cindy seeing as Libby Alexa are doing the first meeting of the new weekly Bible study they are starting up. Be back later!"

"Good luck!"

"Sheen… the ONLY reason we haven't talked is she's BUSY." Jimmy said leaving the house only to realize that it was pouring down rain. He pulled the hood on his hoodie over his head and walked the rest of the way to Cindy's with his head down to avoid getting rain water inn his eyes. When he go to her house he knocked on the door and within seconds Cindy appeared and opened the door… only to shut it back on him a couple of seconds later. _Man! It's raining out here! She's just playing… right?_ Jimmy knocked on the door again. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake get in here… I'm mad but I can't let you get pneumonia or anything."

"And you are mad because…"

"Oh… I dunno how about the fifty or so calls you have yet to return!" Cindy shouted crashing on her sofa.

Jimmy followed close behind. "What are you talking about?"

"I only called your answering machine about FIFTY times! And did you EVER call back?"

"I haven't been home since Saturday. Why didn't you just call my cell phone?"

"Because all cell towers are down while they 'add a new feature.'"

"Oh… I'm sorry…I woulda called had I known."

"And Alexa and Libby didn't tell you?"

"I didn't listen when they talked. I'm sorry."

"Really?" 

"Honestly… you think I would decide I didn't love you after that party?"

"I…. Thought about it… but…."

"Cin… I love you... and NOTHING is going to change that."

"Just like I can always talk to Dani whenever my emotions get out of whack, she sure wasn't there at the party…. she's not even in the city anymore!"

"She promised you too?"

"Yea… she said that while we should be honest with each other…. If I told you everything we'd end up doing something we'd both regret."

"Yea… same here."

"I REALLY didn't mean to push you…it's just… at the moment I… that was all I wanted and… and…"

"And what?" Cindy ran across the room and sat down next to Jimmy crying on his shoulder. Jimmy heard a muffled something and then 'I just wanna be a kid!'

"What are you talking about?"


	2. New News

Somewhat calmer Cindy sat up and wiped an already tear-stained face from another fresh round of tears. "I'm…. pregnant." 

"What? You CAN'T be... I mean… you COULD be... but…I mean… you sure?"

Cindy looked at the ground and nodded her head yes. "I thought about abortion… but Libby said if she had to she'd take over the child before she let that happen. I just… Jim… we're sixteen! We aren't old enough to be parents! I don' think we can even legally get married!"

Jimmy and Cindy sat in silence for about three minutes. "I've already told Cindy that I'd watch the kid whenever she needed." Rhonda said when she noticed that neither of the kids wanted to talk about it.

"Yea… but… as stated earlier mom… I don't want my decisions to ruin your life."

"We'll figure it out… I don't know how…but we'll figure it out. I just don't get HOW…"

"Jim… you serious?"

"I mean… I know HOW… but… how could it happen to US?"

"I guess we aren't as invincible as we thought."

"When's it due?"

"Nine months from last week silly!"

"Which is?"

"Late this December."

"It a healthy baby?"

Cindy laughed. "I see someone didn't pay attention in health class." She said teasingly. "It'll be another couple weeks until we know if it's healthy of not."

"Well… let's just say there was a particular beautiful girl who was taller than me sitting in the seat in front of me."

Cindy laughed at that comment and looked back up. "We'll still be together though... right?"

"Cin… a lil infant is not going to change how I feel about you, who knows… maybe having a little baby will be a little fun!"

"I guess… so if you didn't know I called why'd you come over?"

"Because…. I missed you… and I sensed a little resistance on your part."

"Sorry." 

"It's ok…I should have called."

"And I shouldn't have shut the door on you."

"Apology accepted… would it be OK to kiss you?"

"OK by me…mom?" Cindy asked knowing her mother was still just on the other side of the wall.

"I guess… if it'll cheer Cindy up." Rhonda sighed. Jimmy and Cindy turned towards each other and kissed what was probably their shortest, yet best kiss in a while. 

"Wanna go over to Sheen's… he's watching the peace treaty get signed in the Middle East."

"Sure, why not! Mom, be back soon! Not like there's many places I can go… everything's shut don since the vanishings."

"Behave!"

"We will!" Cindy grabbed an umbrella and the two of them left for Sheen's house.

"Sheen, Jackie I'm back."

"Hey Jim, Sheen's in your guys' room."

"Guys?" Cindy repeated confused. 

"Yea… I'm kind of moving in here instead of staying at my house with the 'Tribulation Saints.'"

"Oh… sounds like a good plan!"

"Yea." Jimmy said opening their door. 

"Hey, you're just in time!" Sheen said scooting over on the bed to make room for Jimmy and Cindy.

"So what exactly is it that we are watching?"

"They are signing a peace treaty in the Middle East."

"They are?" Cindy said remembering what Libby had said.  _A leader will confirm a covenant with many people for seven years._ Libby's voice played over and over in her head. "How long is it supposed to last?" 

"Seven years… but I doubt it will last seven hours; much less years!"

"Seven years!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Yea, but, I mean… COME ON! There Is NO way that ANYONE is going to make peace in the Middle East… ESPECIALLY when that person is asking to move the Dome of Rock." Sheen said.

"Why'd they want to move that?" Jimmy asked.

"Cause it's on top of the original site that the Jewish temple was at."

"You mean…" Jimmy started.

"He's rebuilding the temple too?" Cindy asked nervously.

"That's his plan at least."

"It's NEVER gonna work." Jimmy decided.

"Where'd this guy come from?"

"Italy? I'm not ENTIRLY sure." Jimmy guessed.

"Actually… he's located not far from the Transylvanian mountains in Romania." Sheen stated.

"Which was once part of the Roman Empire…. Was it not?" Cindy asked.

"I think so… they didn't cover that on the news though."

Cindy's head was spinning…everything that Libby or Alexa had told her recently about who to watch out for was accomplished by Natas Reficul. _But that's just nuts because Libby is now a Jesus geek and it's just dumb guesses. Those scriptures she pointed out could mean ANYTHING. But… what are the odds; I mean NOONE has tried to move the Dome of Rock… OR rebuild the temple._

"We are here today at the Dome of Rock to witness a turning point in history. Never before has a single man been so set on a long-term peace treaty here in the Middle East. I happen to be standing next to the mastermind behind this 'world-peace' project. Mr. Reficul what gave you the initiative to take such a drastic plan of action?"

"Well… Paul, I have noticed through study of the United Nations, European Union, and civilizations past and present… hat all o the world fighting is almost a direct effect from the Middle East. So you see, by making a treaty that will last for only a short seven years… after the Israelis have EXPIERENCED the freedom to go to school without the threat of bombs, and seven years of mutual agreement… that after tasting that they won't WANT to go back to how were, and in long term effect could stop the wars raging in the world today." Natas was about six and a half feet tall and spoke English as if it were his native tongue. His words were precise and clear, and his intentions seemed as pure as silver that had just been purified.

"So you are saying… that if we get rid of he fighting in the Middle East; then the whole world will beat peace?"

"Well yes, and while the Middle East is settling down I have asked every country to destroy their nuclear weapons; which I must say that ninety percent of the countries responded immediately, especially after the mass disappearances. But I am not a self-centered guy... I am VERY much interested in the well fare of this world. See… by destroying that which does nothing but cause us harm we are bettering this economy. Not only by health standards…but think about it… ALL of our precious children, and quite a few adults and youth VANISHED!  Why; because we were asking for it!" 

"So because of that you are asking all countries to dispose of all of their weapons?" Paul asked marveling t the way Natas talked, especially with English not being his native tongue.  

"Well no… because if I did that there is nothing that will stop peace in the Middle East. You find through study that when weaponry was not available Israelis and Palestinians would resort to other forms of violence. This simply ca not be. If we want a world of peace… a true global utopia… there cannot be violence. Therefore, I have also asked for all countries to destroy ninety-five percent of their weapons… and to donate the rest of the five percent to the European Union. This will be so that should Israel and their neighbors fight… we can stop it before it gets to big again."

"That is very insightful. One last thing… I think by now the world knows your views on the great vanishings…and that you are now a world leader… but what is it you plan to do with the E.U?"

"By no means would I consider myself a world leader, I am merely one man who has decided to do something about violence. I have not sought power… and yet I am being offered the job as president over the E.U, which is under the process of changing it's name to GPO, or Global Peace Officer."

"Wow! Thank you so much for your time Mr. Reficul, I look forward to seeing what you an accomplish."

"It is certainty no problem. And I will do what it takes to get world-peace… but I don't think that anything MARVELOUS will happen through me."

Turning back to the camera Paul addressed the audience again. "This has been Paul Baer reporting live in Jerusalem for INC news, back to you Jack."

"Thank you Paul. We will be joining you again in a few moments for the signing… and for Western News today…" Jack droned on while the kids discussed what they'd just heard.

"I still say this guy is nuts for thinking that it's possible to have peace in the Middle East." Jimmy said shaking his head.

"Yea…but you never know… did you hear how precisely he pronounced every syllable? It's almost as if he held each word and syllable as it was and knew EXACTLY what to say when… almost as e were inspired or something." Sheen said.

"I dunno… something about that guy makes me freak out…it's just not natural for someone of a different language to speak such good English. Not to mention... he wants control over all of the weapons? I just think there MAY be something more to him than just a 'global peace officer.' However… he is cute!" Cindy said. She couldn't believe how EVERYTING Alexa and Libby had told her about fit in this one random guy from Transylvania. _It is peculiar I must confess._

"More to him… like how?"

"I dunno… he doesn't sound like a threat." Libby observed as she and Alexa had just watched the signing as well.

I know he doesn't look harmful… but he DID sign the treaty."

"True… what is it with western news anyhow?" Libby asked as the commercial went back off.

"Oh, the 'GPO' has designated ten 'regions' to control the news, government, and distribution of money." Alexa answered grabbing her new Bible, Dani's old one and flipping to Daniel.

"What you looking for?"

"Daniel Seven…. It says something about the Anti-Christ rulling 

 "I thought it was Ezekiel."

"It's one of the two… but I'm checking Daniel first"

"Oh, ok."

"Think Cindy listened to us?"

"Probably… don't know if she accepts it... but I know she knows the basics."

"Better than nothing."

"Find that verse yet?"

"Not yet."

"Kids I'm leaving, Sheen's dad needs my help at the shop." Jackie said poking her head into Sheen and Jimmy's room.

"K mom see ya later!"

"Bye Jackie." Cindy and Jimmy each said.    

"I'm gonna go invite Libs over… I KNOW she's gotten all religious lately; but surely she still likes to just hang with me without adult supervision. Jim, you know where everything is, right?" Sheen said heading downstairs to the only phone in the house. "Libby? Oh, hi Alexa… is Libby there?"

"Hello?"

"Hey Libby, it's Sheen.

"Sup?"

"Not much, wanna come over and hang out? Me, Cin, and Jim are watching that treaty thing."

"Sure! Be right over!"

"Bye."

"God bless!" Libby said hanging up.

Sheen groaned and went to the front door to greet Libby. _WHY does she INSIST on saying that… isn't like I'm going to be in mortal danger before she gets here! _"Hey, you Christians believe in kissing, right?" Sheen said just before kissing her.

Libby rolled her eyes. "Next time try asking BEFORE you kiss me or whatever…but yes on occasion."

"I did ask before."

"And give me time to answer?"

"Ok, I'll remember to do so… come on!" He said as they joined hands and re-entered Sheen's room.

"And now back to Paul for a live feed of what is said to eventually boil down to a global utopia." Jack said as the TV screen switched to Israel by satellite. The camera zoomed in on the Israeli Prime minister and Palestinian leader and then finally on Natas Reficul who were all discussing something before a piece of paper was handed to the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister signed the paper then handed it to the Palestinian leader. The paper was then signed by Natas Reficul as a witnessed by signature.

"It begins." Natas said plainly in 12 different languages. Then he added, "Seven years of peace… and an eternity of a global utopia."

"Seven years?" Cindy screamed at the television once again.

"That's what he says…. But come on! There is NO way that they are going to have PEACE in the MIDDLE EAST for a whole SEVEN YEARS!" Sheen pointed out again.

"Like I said…if it works that'll prove that the Jesus geeks…. No offence Libby…were wrong." Jimmy said.

"Hate to start an argument… but what about the rapture?"

"What about it?" Jimmy shrugged. 

            "Well, what else do you think would cause every Christian, and every child to disappear?"

"I dunno… but it COULDN'T have been the rapture because Alexa was left behind."

"Because she wasn't for real… it was just an act."

"So…" Jimmy again shrugged it off.

Libby saw her chance so she decided to take it.  "So… God didn't fake his death… and he doesn't expect anything less from you."

"As if praying EVERYDAY at your locker isn't going to kill your social life?"

"Maybe… but to her that wasn't real…"

"Wasn't real? Explain to me why ANYONE in their right mind, who is as hot as Alexa, would COMPLETELY ruin their social status for something that is not even real!" Jimmy exploded.


	3. United Western States

"She's not THAT hot." Cindy said somewhat offensively.

"Not compared to you… but she did take Betty's place as cheer captain when Betty sprained her ankle."

"I know… Betty said I SHOULD have done that… oh well… isn't much hope for cheer-leading now."

"We interrupt this program for a special announcement from the United Western States' president."

"Oh, that'll sound EXCELENT!" Cindy joked. "I pledge allegiance, to the flag of the United Western States and to Natas Reficul, for whom we support, one world, one currency, no religion, and tolerance above all." She said sarcastically and then she, Jimmy, Libby, and Sheen threw themselves on the floor with laughter.

"I'm surprised they can still call him that… he has like zilch to no power!"

"SHH!" Libby and Sheen commanded Jimmy and Cindy.

"Sorry." Cindy said sarcastically."

"Thank you for your time. While I am sure many of you want to know what will happen next on whatever show you were watching…I feel that it is quite important that I address a few issues."

"More like… 'I feel I need to let you know I still exist!'" Jimmy mocked.

"SHH!" Libby said to him again.

"The first of which is this commercial." The screen zoomed to a television set that was to the right of the president. It was a version of the 'disappearance' commercial from Washington DC.

"We asked and you called…" A voice over said.

Then, as pictures flashed across the screen numerous voices said different theories that they believed were true. "Aliens abducted certain random people." Said a man's voice… across the pictures flashed a faded 'aliens' for extra effect.

"Nuclear warfare." Said another. Again, 'nuclear waste' flashed atop the pictures.

Several other theories were suggested, then, "Christ raptured his church." Came the voice over of a girl. The word 'raptured' flashed over the pictures. The camera cut back to the president.

"We at the United Western State headquarters have gotten calls saying that people have been 'brought to the truth' because of that commercial. I would like to re-assure you that the voice-overs that you hear are actual phone calls they've received from your area. This commercial was intended not as a 'this happened'…but rather a 'some people think this happened.' My second concern is the rumors that have been circulating saying Natas Reficul is the 'anti-Christ.'"

"Allow me to remind you that after the 2004 elections thee were rumors saying George W. Bush was the 'anti-Christ.' Obviously this turned out to be a hoax and the start of the downfall of Christianity. Assuredly I say to you… Natas Reficul has less chance of being the 'anti-Christ' than George W. Bush had. How can a man so devoted to world peace POSSIBLY be evil at heart?"

"Last but not least, due to the misinterpretation of the 'disappearance' commercial many have turned back to the childhood church in search of answers. And I can be a little understanding since that seems to be human nature in times of crisis… but let me remind you one thing. In returning to church as a source for answers… you are also going against our law, and are agreeing to the punishment thereof should you be caught, also, if you should find out about a church meeting and do not alert authorities, you are also in violation of the law and susceptible to the punishment thereof as well.

"Again, I would like to thank you for your time and assure you that with Natas as our new world leader those of us lucky enough to still be here, will band together and carry each other through the mourning process and the terrible shock of millions of our loved ones disappearing. Thank you and good day."

"Ok… so that was relatively pointless… it might have meant something had Natas said it though." Cindy said.

"You saying Natas is divinely inspired?" Libby asked.

"I'm saying the world actually looks at Natas as a figure of high authority."

"Him and his right-hand man Sedah."

"Hey, Cin… wanna go down to the basement and hang out there?"

"Sure!" She responded jumping up. She and Jimmy walked out of the room and down the stairs hand-in-hand."

"You OK?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"I guess."

"What might be wrong?"

"It's just… I mean… how can I say this… what if Libs is rights?"

"She's not."  Jimmy said sternly.

"But let's pretend she is… the Christians don't approve of teen pregnancies… so even if I WANTED to believe." Cindy paused a second but added, "which I never would… but I'm just saying IF I did…. Their God would never accept me." When she saw a look of pure shock and disgust cross Jimmy's face.

"That's not true." Libby said from the top stair.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he turned to see Libby descending from the top stair, and Sheen following a couple stairs behind. "Let me guess. God created you to have a relationship with you. Man disobeyed God and therefore brought sin into the world. Sin keeps you from being in God's presence so God had to find a way to bring man back to himself." 

"In the Old Testament he made people sacrifice perfect, male, 1-year-old lambs in order to symbolize the washing away sins. This was only a representation of God's big plan, to send his Son to take care of sin once for all. So… God sent his Son, Jesus into the world."

"Jesus lived a perfect life, never sinned and spent the last three years of his life ministering about God's love for humans. After his three years of ministry he was beaten and crucified to take away our sins. But not only did he die for us… he defeated death by rising again on the third day. So all you have to do is admit you can't make it into Heaven on your own, give your life to Jesus and live for him and you'll have eternal life with him." Jimmy said basically summarizing the whole Bible pretty perfectly in a little over a minute. Sheen, Libby, and Cindy stood there, mouths opened, in awe that Jim knew all that by heart. "What… you think I was able to COMPLETELY ignore Dani, Shayna, Stacey, and Shelby all the time?"

"Yes… and if you know all that why don't you believe?" Libby asked.

"Because… it makes no sense! It's just wishful thinking and a false comfort to those who have lost loved ones. This life is all there is, anything beyond hat is non-sense. And even if there WAS a 'Heaven' or 'paradise' you'd have to earn your way there. It wouldn't be as simple as believing some random guy that lived 2000+ years ago died for your sins."

"Why not?" Libby pursued… maybe she could get somewhere. If not with Jimmy, Cindy was listening too.

"Because…there just isn't an afterlife."

"Then where are Stacey, Shayna, Dani, Shelby, Judy, Nick's un-born baby sibling, and all of the church's staff… not to mention EVERY Christian across the world?"

"I dunno… but I DO know that there is not a God."

"Then what's the point in life? How'd we get here?"

"There is no point. And I dunno.. I guess we evolved, that or we were always here."

"But… you knew the truth and never told me." Cindy interjected curiously.

"It's not THE truth… it's A truth. Honestly, I personally don't see why I should be punished for something the first human, if there was a first, on this planet did… IF they even did it!"

"Even if Adam and Eve's sins WEREN'T passed down throughout the generations… you still blow it enough on you own." Libby pointed out.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Prove it."


	4. Perfect or Not

"Ok…" Libby said, she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say so she prayed a quick prayer. _Father, please tell me what to say in order to get to either Jimmy or Cindy._ "Do you believe that what the Bible says is true?"

"Parts of it have been proven." Jimmy said wondering how that was suppose to prove that he has messed up enough on his own. The only really 'bad' thing he did was cross the line with Cindy… he'd been pretty good up until then.

"Like which parts, specify for me." 

"Um… well… you could say Jesus was a good man. I know for sure that King Nebuchadnezzar ruled a rather large empire that fell. The other thing I can think of is all the Israelis' prophesies from way back when, lie the temple being destroyed, there being a flood, ect… have happened." 

"What about the Ten Commandments?" 

"What about them?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you believe that they are real?"

"Do I think they exist? Sure, why not."

"Ok… in that case, have you ever not honored the Sabbath?"

"Yea!" Jimmy scoffed. "I never have done the whole get up early Sunday morning, dress up for church, and all that stuff."

"Ever used God's name in vain?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, _why is she asking questions that she knows the answer to? _Going along with Libby he nodded his head. "Guilty."

"How about honored any other god besides THE God?"

"Well… that's hard to answer seeing as I don't believe there is a God… much less more than one."

"Ok… we'll come back to that at a later date. Ever killed anyone?"

"No."

"Hated someone?"

"Yea."

"Guilty of murder there."

Jimmy leaned up against the wall, again rolling his eyes. "I get the pint…"

"We're not done yet. Have you ever wanted something your friend had to where it consumed your thoughts?"

"Yea, Sheen's car."

"Why? You have a hovercraft!" Sheen exclaimed. "I would trade you any day… but mom won't allow it."

"Ever stole something?"

"Borrowed some money from Dani without asking…"

"Obviously since Cindy's pregnant you've committed adultery… but how about before last weekend, ever thought bout it for more than a minute?"

Jimmy hesitated a second before answering. "yea."

"So that would be guilty on more than one offence."

Now extremely uncomfortable Jimmy slid down the wall and at on the floor, Cindy stood by Libby trying to sort all of it out in her mind. "Are we done yet?" 

"Boy… we are BARELY halfway there… four more left. Did you honor your mom and dad?"

"No…" The mere mention of both of his parents almost brought tears to his eyes, and that wasn't even counting the fact that he was realizing how even though he thought he wasn't 'that bad' he really was 'lost' according to the Christians… and even to himself it was hard to deny. "Lied to em'. Snuck around, disobeyed them…" Jimmy's voice faded as his eyes got waterier.

Libby could tell she hit a major nerve and almost didn't want to go on, but something told her to continue. "How about lied to authorities in order to get Sheen off the hook?"

"Yep."

"How about lied at all?"

"Just last week."

"Ok… the last one is made false idols… but even though I'd say you are guilty of that one you don't think so… but Jim… YOU just said that YOU were guilty of EIGHT of Ten Commandments.  Even Breaking ONE of the commandments will separate you from God without atonement… so if you forget about INHARITING sin… you are still lost on behalf your own doings."

"So I'm not perfect, who is?" Jimmy said trying his best to not sound like he was about to cry again, but when he finally looked up he could tell he wasn't the only one that was about to cry. Cindy and Sheen both were biting there lips, almost as if in their heads they were going through Libby's lil checklist. 

"With even a small sin you just can't enter God's presence."

"One problem... Jim said standing up and getting a hold of himself. "THERE IS NO GOD!" He shouted angrily and then stomped over to the other side of the room to throw a pillow from the couch onto the floor.

"Ok… let's say we realize that we aren't perfect… why would God forgive us?" Cindy's soft voce broke the silence that had taken over for the last few moments.

"Well… um… Jimmy, let's say Brobot is in trouble, would you do anything to save him?" Libby asked almost afraid to use Jimmy for an example.

"No… he's a brat!" 

"You really have issues with him, don't you?" Sheen asked.

"What about Goddard?" Libby said not giving Jimmy time to answer Sheen.

"I'd ALMOST give my life!" Jimmy said remembering how he felt when Professor Calamitis had stolen Goddard.

"Why is that? I mean... your life is pretty precious." Libby asked him.

"Because… he's my best invention ever, and he's one-of-a-kind."

"Ok… let's assume that you gave Goddard free will and he used that free will to do something hat would separate him from you, what would you do?"

"Find some way to un-do what he did."

"EXACTLY!" Libby exclaimed turning back to Cindy. "So, you see… just as Jimmy says Goddard is his best invention, God says you are his best CREATION. And creation is about a million times more valuable than invention. To create is to make something out of nothing… inventing you take already existing materials and form them into something new. God CREATED the ENTIRE universe…and yet he considers YOU to be his best creation."

"But why?"

"Because… while e don't know EXACTLY why God put animals on this planet, he states over and over WHY he created humans… to have a relationship with them."

"Why would God want a relationship with me?" Cindy asked, she had a MILLION questions she wanted to ask… but she decided that she wouldn't ask multiple-leveled questions.

"Because… he created you, and NOTHING can stop him from loving you."

"And yet there's a Hell?"

"Because He's perfect… he just can't allow imperfection into his presence."

"Which is why we need forgiveness and what the cross was about." Cindy said slowly catching on.

"Exactly."

"Well... I can't say I believe it… but it's definitely food-for-thought."

"Libs, wanna go see if the Candy Bar is opened yet?" Sheen asked, he could tell that Jimmy needed a break, that and he had a few questions himself.

"Sure. Let's go!" Libby said following Sheen up the stairs and out of the house.

"Jimmy… how is it you know the Bible yet say there is no God?" Cindy asked walking over to the other side of the room after Libby and Sheen had left.

"Because… I there was a God Dad would still be here. I mean… as SOON as I saw Dani, Stacey, Shay's, and the rest of the youth groups clothing laying where they had been sitting… I knew what had happened… Christ had raptured his church.  However… when Dad was found in a smashed car on his way home from work." Jimmy took a breath. "I just can't put my faith in a God who wouldn't give someone the chance to know they missed it and give their life to him. Dad had NO clue that the rapture had happened."

"Are you seriously telling me that the rapture really happened?"

"Yea."

"And the God of the Christians really is the one and only God."

"One would be correct in saying so… I just can't believe in it."

"And Heaven and Hell?"

"As real as Retroville is."

"I don't believe this!" Cindy exclaimed pacing back and forth.

"Cin… honestly… it's not that big of a deal."

"I have to go home and think a little. I love ya Jim and I'll call ya later." She kissed him good-bye and walked up the stairs, down the street, towards the Candy Bar. _I'm not sure what to think anymore. I used to think there was more to this life… but I left that thought along with my childhood. Now… I just don't know WHAT to think! Even Jim said that there WAS a God, and most of what Libby sad made sense. I'm not too sure I believe Jesus NEVER sinned… maybe Libs could help there. However, it is getting late… I'll just have to go home and call Libs up or something. _Cindy thought turning away from the Candy Bar and heading towards her house. "I'm home." She called a few minutes later.

"So soon?" Rhonda asked surprised. "You get in a fight with Jim?"

"No… at least not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I just don't understand him!" Cindy yelled frustrated.

"And you probably never will."

"Not even after we are married?" Cindy fell back on their couch that was in the living room.

"Cin… I hate to point it out but there's always a chance you MAY not marry Jimmy." Her mother said as gently as she could.

"Actually… I do."

"How's that?"

"Well… for one thing I can't picture being without him, and for another thing Jimmy and I went to the future about two years ago." 

"You did?"

"Yea… one of his inventions needed something fairly expensive so he went to the future to steal a few bucks from his older self."

"In that case… no, you will never fully understand him. Your understanding will grow, but guys always have been and always will be a mystery. What is it exactly that you don't understand?"

"He knows that there is only one God, and yet he claims to know that what made everyone disappear was God raptured his people… yet he STILL refuses to believe. I thought you either believed something or you didn't… and what you believed was based off what you knew. But that CAN'T be true because he says he KNOWS that's what happened… yet doesn't BELIEVE in God. HOW can you KNOW something and not believe it?"

"Have you tried asking him?"

"Yea." Cindy sighed.

"And…" Her mom asked; she kind of wanted to hear what Jimmy had said.

"He says he can't trust in a God that wouldn't give someone to realize that they had messed up."

"Makes sense… what do you think?"

"I don't know… all I REALLY know at this point is that I'm pregnant, I love Jimmy, I want Jim to be there for the baby, and I want us to end up like the future us. However, apparently that's not going to happen cause our so-called 'future' involved Dani, Stacey, Judy, Shelby… and even Shelby's annoying friend Jamie."

"What do those people have ANYTHING to do with your getting married?"

"Nothing really… but I can't help but wonder… if they aren't here… who's to say the rest is true?"

"I honestly don't know a thing about time travel."

"I don't think Jim even knows the specifics."

"So let me get this straight… you used equipment that really has no professional testing done to go into the future. And since the future you saw doesn't correlate with what is currently happening, you are wondering if it was all an 'ideal' future?" 

"Exactly…but I honestly can not imagine life without Jimmy. And… if… I mean… IF I decided, for some weird reason… to side with Libby… will Jimmy leave me?"


	5. Dreams

"I don't know Jimmy well enough to answer that… what do you think?"

""I don't… he SAID nothing could stop him from loving me."

"Then what leaves you to think otherwise?"

"Because…" Cindy took a deep breath. "Probably the fact that he seems to have quit acting as if Libby wasn't our friend."

"What would be the consequences of not taking Libby's side?"

"Not sure… from what I know Libs will still be my friend… but according to her I will not live to be older than twenty-three… and I'll be blessed to make it till then."

"How come?"

"Well… she believes that the rapture happened… she also believes that three and a half years from now Natas Reficul, who she claims is the Antichrist, will die; only to be resurrected three days later as Satan incarnate. He's supposed to rule for another three ad a half years and seven years from today Jesus Christ is going to come back to earth to set up his millennial kingdom."

"Die and come back to life… so he's the Messiah the Jews have been waiting for?"

"You'd think… but she says he's the exact opposite."

"Well… it's defiantly a new concept to me… and you should get to bed, it's late."

"Ok. Night mom."

"Night."

Cindy walked briskly up to her room and took out her diary. '_Dear Diary, Not much has changed this last week. The good news is no one else has disappeared, the bad news is that there is no sign that they'll return, and Libby says they won't. I honestly want an answer as to where everyone went… but I don't know if I can accept what Libby… and even Jimmy call 'the truth.' I really think that if I DID go for it Jim would decide he didn't love me anymore and I REALLY don't want that. What I want is a truth that gives me purpose… and doesn't split Jim and me up. I want something that tells me I didn't just come from 'random chance.' I think monkeys are ugly. I don't want to have evolved from them! And… IF we DID evolve why has the evolving stop? I mean…_' "Cindy, lights out!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

Cindy put up her diary and flipped off the light next to her bed. What if Libby's right, if I side with her then I gain everything, and MIGHT lose Jim's relationship. If she's wrong, I lose nothing, besides my true love, and gain nothing; but what about the reverse? If she's wrong and I don't take on her view, I gain nothing, and lose nothing. But… if she's right and I don't take her view… then I lose EVERYTHING, besides Jim, and gain nothing. As soon as that thought had cleared her mind… well at least the front of it, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

"Jimmy, Mom, Dad, where is everyone?" Cindy looked around terrified. She felt as if it was 1650 degrees Celsius, and the heat was rising from her feet. No… falling from the sky… that wasn't it either… it was consuming her entire body. The heat was making her extremely uncomfortable, she felt as if it were a miracle… or curse… that her skin wasn't literally melting off of her body. "There they are!" Cindy saw Jimmy, and her mom and dad surrounding her. Taking a few steps towards Jimmy she realized she was no closer than before. "That's weird. Jimmy appears to be within a centimeter of my fingertip no matter what I do."

"Father, God, please forgive us! We are sinners; we know that. Jesus Christ alone is Lord and Savior… PLEASE!" the yelling continued endlessly. "Anybody have water?" Cindy heard a few people call out.

_Now THAT'S what I'm thinking! _Cindy thought. _That and WHO turned on the lights?_  Cindy shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"Silence!" the voice boomed, shaking the air around the place. "You will NOT mention THAT name any longer!" the voice sneered. "I AM the king of the earth! I AM the prince of the power of the air. I, and I alone WILL BE WORSHIPED!" No one yelling stopped, and not much changed besides people covering their eyes. "I said SILENCE!"

"Great and Holy is the Lord who was and did and is to come! Blessed be His name above the heavens. Oh, Great and awesome Lord, save us from being separated from you any longer.  Lord, forgive us!" The screaming continued… this time Cindy was joining in, meaning EVERY word with her WHOLE heart. Instantly the whole scenery changed.

Cindy sighed with relief as soon as she no longer felt the heat. _THAT is something I'd rather not experience EVER again._ As soon as she could think clearly again Cindy reached up to cover her eyes from yet another light, this one appeared as if the sun and the one before merely reflected it's light. I wasn't that it was dangerously bright… just pure, whiter than snow light. "I am the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end."  Instantly Cindy fell to her knees. 

"Holy is the Lord who rules over the Earth." Cindy cried out to Jesus.

"Cindy, I was pierced for your transgressions, whipped for your iniquities… by my wounds you were healed." This time the voice spoke with care and compassion. "I wove you together in your mother's womb."

Cindy hung her head, still not taking her eyes off of Jesus. His eyes were like a fire, not literally, but Cindy could feel them search her every desire and thought. Atop his head were many crowns and he word a white robe that said KING of KINGS and LORD of LORDS on his side. There was no question in Cindy's mind… he was God. "Lord, please, forgive me!" she cried out; and then she woke up.

_Oh good… it was just a dream._ She said sighing with relief. "But… what about the streets of gold, the gates of precious jewels; what about Jesus… that was all a dream. I don't want it to be!"

"Cindy, you ok?" Her mother asked leaning over Cindy's bedside.

_How lovely… I'm sixteen and have Mom in here as if I was a toddler who had a nightmare! _"Yea… I'm good."

"Cause you were screaming for water and something about God and who knows what else."

"Well it's weird… see I had this dream." Cindy said taking the water and sitting up in her bed. "And in it I guess I'd died and went to Hell… I'm not sure. The REALLY weird thing was you couldn't touch anyone. It was like… everyone was so close together, but no matter how hard you tried, your flesh never touched another's. Then there was whom I'm guessing was Satan, his voice shook the air around the pace and no one changed a thing. Mom, it was horrible… the heat was un-bearable, I'd be only guessing if I said over 1000 degrees Fahrenheit, and people were BEGGING for water… but there was none. Others were crying out to God to save them, myself included, and you know what? I WAS saved!" Cindy said trying to explain the dream the best she could. 

"God opened up the gate to Hell and took me away into what I can only assume was Heaven. Mom, you have NEVER seen ANYTHING like it! The air was so fresh you could almost taste it and the buildings! Oh, the buildings were made of glass, and amethyst and gold! The gates to the place were a shiny crystal and it was just… literally paradise. There was a lamb and a wolf sitting under the same tree… and get this… TALKING! Oh, but Mom, that's not the best part… Jesus was there! He had on this whiter than white robe that said KING of KINGS and LORD of LORDS on it and his eyes… oh his eyes they appeared as if searching my every thought, emotion, and desire!"

"Cindy… I would love to listen to more… but it's two am and…"

"And he talked to ME! He said 'Cindy, I was pierced for your transgressions, whipped for your iniquities… by my wounds are have been healed!' He said THAT to me! I've NEVER seen love like that! And he wrapped his arms around me and said 'my child, whom I love… come home.' Mom! I knew it! When I was younger I asked Jesus into my heart but for some reason I forgot about it. He called me HIS CHILD! I'm God's child… or was!"

"Cindy… can we please…"

"Mom, don't you understand? I turned my back on my Father, and he STILL wants me to come home! He didn't give up… I did!"

"Cindy… it's…"

"And you know what? Jim said there ain't nothing that could stop him from loving me… so I'm gonna do it!"

"Cindy... I'm serious."

"So am I mom, I've always felt like God didn't want me… to the point of I'd lie to myself and say he doesn't exist. But he DOES want me! He wants me to come back to him!"

"Cindy… did I mention it's…"

"I know its a little nuts… but I don't wanna die and say I had the chance but never took it. I don't want to go back to Hell… that probably was just a TASTE of the real one. Mom, I gotta do this… and ain't nothing you, Jimmy, or anyone can do to stop me."

"Cindy… this is nice and all… but I seriously…"

"I know you have doubts… but if God isn't the answer then what is? Monkeys are UGLY, so you tell me I evolve and I'll fight you there cause there's NO such thing as a cute monkey!"

"Are you done yet?"

"I think so. Thanks for listening Mom, I'm gonna spend a lil time with God and then I'll go back to sleep."

"Ok then… night Cindy."

"Night mom!" Cindy said. Again she turned off the lamp next to her bed and laid back down.             


	6. irreversable descissions and WWIII

Cindy woke up around eleven the next morning and immediately called Libs. "Hey, Libby, it's me!"

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Not much… oh by the way… I accepted Jesus into my heart last night."

"WHAT?!?!" Libby squealed on the other end.

"I had this dream…." Cindy went on explaining the dream to Libby, while Libby sat on the other side of the phone listening attentively.

"WOW… sound like a cool dream!"

"It was! I'm coming over there today, got any extra Bibles or what not?" 

"Well… we are working on it… I'm sure Shay wouldn't mind if you took her old one though."

"Ok… I'll be over soon!"

"Bye!"

Cindy hung up the phone, ate a quick breakfast and ran across the street to the new Tribulation Church. She got Shayna's Bible and for the rest of the day Libby and Alexa taught her the basics and what is expected to come. After going home she shared what she had learned with her mother, went to her room and read her Bible.

"Cindy… go to sleep!"

"Ok mom!" Cindy flipped out her light, said a quick prayer and went to sleep.

"Jimmy… wake up… NOW!!" Sheen yelled in Jimmy's ear Sunday morning,

"Sheen! Can't a guy get a lil rest?"

"No… I have two important things to say!"

Jimmy sat up. "What is it?"

"First of all World War III broke out while we were sleeping last night."

"WHAT?!?" Jimmy said now fully awake.

"Second of all… look down the street!"

"Wow! Guess word travels fast." He said when he saw all the people streaming by the dozens to get into what used to be his house. 

"Yea… I'd say."

"Flip on the TV… I wanna see this WWIII thing,"

"You say so." Sheen said flipping on the TV. 

"Amazingly enough it was not the Israelis and Palestinians, who declared peace among themselves in the last twenty-four hours, that started this. Our sources say that it was retaliation against UWS forces that tried to bomb the EU shortly after the peace treaty was signed. As you can tell from the chaos behind me Washington DC and New York City… which should be in the corner of your screen, have been bombed twice today already. If you plan on going to any large city in the UWS we highly advise you to reschedule, and if you are within the city limits of a city that's been bombed please make every effort to evacuate as soon as possible. And now, a brief word from the GPO's top leader, and the most outstanding leader this world has ever known, Natas Reficul!"    

"Thank you. I would like to remind you that because the UWS has declared war, it is considered as a threat to our world peace objective. After three bombings at GPO headquarters GPO was forced to retaliate. Therefore the overly exaggerated bombings you've heard about happening in the major UWS' cities are in fact true, but over exaggerated. This was not a desired action from the GPO but rather a forced course of action that we could not avoid and are taking every effort to make sure that the bombings are ceased as soon as possible. Reconstruction will begin immediately following the surrender of UW troops."

"Again I stress that this is NOT WWIII as some of you have been hearing. We anticipate that UW troops will surrender within the next twenty-four hours. Because this is in fact an act of rebellion, following the surrender of UW troops there will be a punishment of rations taken from the UWS. Regular rations for each country will be enough for each citizen to have two proper meals a day, the UWS' rations will be cut in half."

"This need for rationing food to the countries is due to the loss of fields through war and a sudden famine that has appeared to have struck on every continent.  Do not be alarmed though. With the mass disappearances last week there are fewer people to spread the food between. Again, this is not a desired action on the GPO's part but a forced one." 

"I can not, in my mortal comprehension, understand why anyone, much less an entire group, would purposely plan an attack against one, such as myself, who is so devoted to bring peace to this earth. It is as if you were to bite the only hand that feeds you."

"Once again I thank you for understanding that this was not a desired course of action and that we are doing our best to ensure that there are as few civilian deaths as possible. However, death tolls are estimated to be in the millions. For those of the opposing force that are listening, the sooner you surrender the fewer sacrifices will have to be made." Natas continued, saying the last line in a low, soothing voice… and it appeared to Jimmy that he was looking directly at him, and speaking to him.

"As far as the advancement on the changes in the EU to the GPO… GPO has given Global Peace Officer to its workers and is now referred to as GPHQ, or Global Peace Headquarters. I would like to wish all of you who are supporting the GPHQ's a good day. Thanks you for listening."

The TV again showed Paul Baer and several reports, one including a very threatening warning. "If you were considering attending one of the five suspected church services in Retroville we highly advice you to reconsider." Paul gave a few more details describing why one should reconsider, but Jimmy didn't hear. 

Jumping out of bed Jimmy grabbed his jeans and the closest t-shirt, which turned out to be a Tolerant Industries, and ran out the door.

"Where you running off to?"

"I gotta get Cin out of there!"

"Jim, you're nuts! You are gonna end up dead or in a jell if you do that!"

"I can't let them take her instead! She has OUR baby!!" Jimmy said still running toward his house. Looking off his shoulder he saw a cop car coming down the interstate towards his house. _Ok… don't panic… all you have to do is get in and outta there, with Cin, before the cops get there! _Jimmy thought increasing his speed. When he reached house he ran in the door and immediately started looking for Cindy. _This is going to be harder than I expected. _Jimmy thought as he looked around what used to be the living room and saw about a hundred people quietly talking and a few prayer groups. He taped one of the older ladies on the shoulder and asked where the worship center was.

The lady took one look at Jim and assumed he was with the GPO's…. but why was he asking instead of shooting… and she didn't see a single gun on him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, my girlfriend is here and I NEED to find her so I can talk to her!"

"Right…and if your girlfriend is HERE…why are you wearing THAT?"

"Because…I barely had enough time to get dressed … much less worry about WHAT I was wearing!"

"And why the rush?"

"Because… in the case of cops arrive I can NOT let her or the baby get harmed!

"Follow me."  The lady said sighing.

"Thank you!" Jimmy exclaimed following the lady to what used to be his own basement. Looking around he decided this would be harder than he thought, already 200 or so people either talking or finding a seat. The lady turned around to head back downstairs and Jimmy thanked her once again. Jimmy looked around the room and saw Libby up by an older man by the 'stage'… really it was just a space that had no chairs and all the chairs were facing it. "Hey Libs!" Jimmy said as soon as he got close enough to where she could hear.

"Hey," Libby said turning to face whoever was calling her name. "Jimmy, " she cried in disbelief, "Didn't expect you to show."

"Me either. Where's Cin?"

"Talking to Dale Jay over there." Libby answered pointing to the other side of the 'stage.'

"Who?" Jim asked… a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

"The new associate pastor." 

"Oh…" he replied, relief apparent on his face.

"Don't worry Jim… Cin is CRAZY about you, k?"

"K."

"I'll go get her if ya want."

"That'd be great!" Jim said and Libby ran off to get Cindy."

"Hey Jim!" Cindy said appearing by Jim's side.

"Hey!" He said quickly exchanging a kiss. 

"What's up?"

"Well…we gotta go!"

"Why?"

"Because… they jus announced on the news that they are going to bust in on the five suspected church meetings today."

"Jim… those are just threats, they aren't going to really do anything."

"Cin… I saw the police car up on the highway."

"Honestly… there are cop cars all over this city!"

"But…" Jim tried to reason with Cindy but was interrupted by a door crashing down downstairs. A few shots were heard and people were overheard screaming, at the shock of having a friend die in front of them, almost as if at war, The other distinctive screams that could be heard were telling the GPO's that the were in fact the only ones there. A couple more series of random shooting and people falling, dead or wounded badly, to the floor was heard downstairs.

"Hurry!" Cindy said grabbing Jim and pulling him closer to herself, then jumping twice, just as a few GPO's had reached the stairwell.


	7. Explanations and recoveries

"Hey! It's my lab!" Jimmy shouted with the excitement of a three year old who just saw their mom or dad after a long day at pre-school. 

"Shh… due to a certain genius moving his lab down here the walls are hallow and not very good at keeping sounds in."

"Sorry." Jimmy whispered back.  "Think anyone would mind if I re-claimed my lab?"

"Yup!"

"Why?" 

"Libs wants to use the hangout as a safety zone."

"A what?" Jimmy asked confused.

"A safe zone… a place for the church to retreat to if they get in real danger."

"Isn't that what we are doing now?"

"Yes…. But we need a place to go outside of Sunday…. A place people can live."

"Why[MSOffice1] ?"  Jimmy asked scrunching his nose.

"Because, before long the Anti-Christ will start killing Christians and non-Christians." Cindy tried to explain.

"Why non-Christians?"

"Because… he'll require a mark to be applied to either the forehead or the right hand. Christians will refuse the mark knowing full well what it symbolizes. Where as there will also be non-Christians that refuse to get the mark just because they think they are 'too cool' or for fear of needles. However, Natas will kill anyone who chooses not to get the mark."

"You saying Natas Reficul is the anti-Christ?"

"Well…he sure fits the prototype."

"So I take it… you are a…" Jimmy stopped, he didn't wanna say the insult above all insults 'Jesus geek'… and 'Jesus freak' was too nice for how he felt; and you gotta be kidding if you think he'd let the word 'Christian' cross his lips.

"Tribulation saint, Christian, Jesus freak, and I know you wanna say Jesus geek? Yes…" Cindy said hesitantly… she knew that by saying that she was laying her whole relationship on the line.

"Cin…" Jimmy fought for control of his tongue. "How could you!"

Fighting back tears with the realization that her worst nightmare could possibly come true. "Jim… you don't understand! I didn't really want to be!" She cried desperately. It wasn't too far from the truth; she hadn't really chosen to have that dream. And while she had chosen God's side… she wanted things to stay the same between her and Jimmy. Therefore, she decided, she'd do whatever was needed to avoid Jim deciding to leave her.

"They forced you to become one of them?" Jimmy asked bewildered.

"Not exactly."

"So it was your choice?"

"Yes… and if you'd give me a second I'd explain."

"Go ahead… you got me surrounded anyways." Jimmy didn't know what to feel, on one side he loved Cindy with his whole heart…and on the other he wanted to just leave her that moment.

"Cindy smiled slightly, relieved that Jimmy hadn't left her that moment, and prayed that whatever she said it wouldn't drive Jimmy away. "This Friday night after I went home I spent a while questioning how you can know something without believing it. After talking to my mom I went to bed… pretty much determined that even if I knew for a fact that I wouldn't believe in a God that won't allow second chances. But that was before I went to sleep."

"Right… let me guess… that's when an angel of the Lord appeared to you and said 'repent or else?"

"No… I went to sleep and had a dream."

"You died and went to heaven?"

"No… Jim… will you at least let me finish?"

"Fine… I'm sorry."   

"Thank you… now where was I? Oh, yea, I had this dream that I'd died and went to Hell."

"WHAT? How did that change anything? I think that it would make me even MORE against God."

"Only cause it wasn't your dream. Trust me, if you dreamed it you'd be praising God and BEGGING for forgiveness the second you woke up."

"For sending me to Hell… that makes a LOT of sense!"

"No… you would be praising him for saving you. See…Hell was FULL of people. All of whom were yelling out 'God, save me… I was wrong… and it NEVER stopped."

"That would freak me out."

"Actually…with it being over 3000 degrees Fahrenheit, and not being able to touch anyone, and no water… I was yelling with them."

"That was pointless… wait… what do you mean by you couldn't touch anyone?"

"That was the strangest of all! You an I were like," Cindy moved closer to Jim, "about this far apart and yet I never ONCE felt you touch me. I scooted closer to you, I ran, and I walked…. No matter what I did you were just barely outside of arms reach!"

"That's just freaky!"

"It was… and then Satan made a guest star appearance in my dream… it was so real!"

"But Cin… you said yourself it was a dream."

"It was…. But Jim… it wasn't JUST a dream."

"Do you have any scars?"

"No."

"Then it's all in your head." Jimmy was about to say something else when he heard chairs and stuff being either thrown in the air or slammed to the wall upstairs. 

"Officer!" A familiar voice screamed. "Officer, please!"

"Son, were you here earlier?"

"No… but… my cat is running wildly in circles and my house is covered in snakes!" Jimmy was trying to place the voice.

"Is that sheen?" Cindy asked Jimmy.

"Sheen! That's who that is!"

"What's he talking about, snakes on his house? I can understand him creating a distraction… but no one is going to believe that!"

"Could happen."

"How?"

"Well… snakes usually crawl out of the ground before a earthquake strikes. But there are no plate boundaries or faults around here."

"An earthquake… you don't think…"

Sheen had seen the GPO car pull up and knew he had to do something to distract the officer… but even he wouldn't have planned to say that. However, he was scared to death of snakes… and they were literally crawling all over his house, and all of the neighbor's houses too.

"Son, quit talking non-sense."

"I wish I were sir."

"Well… doesn't look like anyone else is here… let's go check out your house…. Say how old are you?

"Eighteen."

"And yet you are freaking out about a few snakes?"

"I have a phobia."

"Right…" the GPO, said exiting the house. As soon as he saw the snakes crawling on the houses he told Sheen to go on back inside.

Sheen followed orders and went downstairs to see if the GPO's had killed anyone downstairs as well. "Ok… I have no idea where you are harboring over 100 people… but great job!" He said to the middle of nowhere.

Hearing Sheen's voice Jimmy and Cindy again jumped twice and were transported up to the basement. "Sheen, you rock!" Jimmy yelled hugging his friend and patting him on the back.

"Aw, don't think me... I was just saving your life."

"Anyone die?"  Cindy asked worried.

"About twenty by the looks of it."

"Sheen… where's Libby?"

"She's not dead… yet."

"WHAT?!?! Cindy exclaimed running up the stairs.

"Stop! Don't go up there!" Sheen commanded.

"I have to!"

"There's a GPO right outside though!"

"Sheen… I'm not just gonna sit down here and hide when Libby is hurt and could be dying!"

"What is it that you think you can do to help her?"

"Well… I can at least be by her side!" Having said that Cindy finished climbing the stairs and entered the 'living room.' "Libby?"

"Cindy?" came a weak response.

"Libby!" Cindy exclaimed, running to where Libby was, jumping over the puddles of blood and dead bodies that were all over the place.

"Cin… you should be downstairs where it's safer."

"And let you die… no way!"

"Really… I'm ok… just got shot."

"Where at?" Libby lifted her hand, which was placed over her chest, a little to the left of her heart, revealing a small hole in which the bullet had entered her body. "Libby! How can you say you are ok?"

"Well… it's not that big of a hole… and it seems to be slowing down."

"Wait right here…" Cindy stood up and walked over some more dead bodies and puddles. A few times she felt someone grab her ankle to catch her attention, and yet some she wanted to help from hearing their screams. The scene almost made her sick to her stomach.

Once she got past the 'living room' she noticed that the rest of the house hadn't been touched since the rapture. Cindy went to the bathroom and grabbed a whole box of gauze and a first aid kit, then raced back to that awful scene. "Let me see that." She knelt next to Libby and took off her outer clothing in order to dress the wound. "Hang in there Libs!" She cleaned Libby's hands with some disinfectant wipes and put gauze over the wound, instantly the gauze turned blood red.

Libby shivered slightly from the cold air hitting her skin…but she didn't mind too much. "Thanks Cin." She said… knowing full well Cindy usually gagged at the ER episodes.

"No problem Libs, you know I'd never let ya go untreated." She took off the first gauze and rubbed some lotion stuff around the wound, and then cleaning the shallow part with rubbing alcohol. "Think you can stay here for a bit while I go see if I can help some of the others?"

"Don't worry about me."

"You say so." Cindy stood back up and went to the other side of the room to where some of the people had been grabbing at her ankle. Stooping down she checked one lady for any signs of life… before realizing that the lady was her mother.

* * *

PAGE # "'Page: '#'  
'"  [MSOffice1]


	8. Healing

"Mom?" Cindy cried after seeing no movement and feeling no pulse. "Mom!! Mom, you ok? Mom!"

Jimmy heard Cindy yell and ran up the stairs to see what was the problem. "Are you ok?" Jimmy asked, glancing at the scene.

"No."

"Is Libby Ok?"

"For now."

"Then… wait… is that your mother?" Jimmy moved closer to Cindy and embraced her in a tight hug. "Is she…"Cindy nodded her head and sobbed into Jim's shoulder. " Cin… I'm so sorry." Jimmy didn't know what else to say, what do you say to one whose mom just died? Then it hit Jim that not only had his girlfriend's mom died… but that his child would have no real grandparents. Sure, Sheen's mom would probably sub in as a grandma… but it just wasn't the same. He hugged Cindy a little tighter and cried with her. "Where'd Libs?" He asked after about five minutes.

"Over there…. What are we supposed to do with all the… um… not living people?"

"I dunno… hold a funeral?"

"Where at?"

"Here…. somewhere else… I dunno… but they need buried." Jimmy hugged Cindy once more and then wandered over to Libby. "Hey, come to see the patient."

Libby smiled slightly and joked, "Know why they call us that?"

""Why?" Jimmy asked… and for a split second in his mind, that second she was no longer a Christian or anything else… she was Libby…. his friend.

"Because it takes FOREVER to be helped!"

"Hey, you are before any of the others."

"Any survivors?"

"Probably… I'll go check if you want."

"Wasn't Cin helping the survivors?"

"She was…"

"What happened!?" Libby asked practically sitting up.

"You lay back down…. Anything I an get you?"

"Yea… news on Cin!"

"She's not harmed… physically."

"What happened?"

"Her mom died."

"Oh, the poor girl! I gotta get to her!"

"Oh no you don'tyou are staying right here!"

"But… she came up here for me?"

"True… but she wasn't harmed before-hand."

"Well… tell her to come here when she feels like it?"

"That I can do."

"Thanks!" Libby relaxed again. "You could try and get a hold of Shay's J-3-1-6 CD."

"I'll try."

"Thanks again."

"No problem… just don't try t get up."

"I'll try not to."

"Before I leave… how's the wound?"

"Must be better… I feel stronger."

"That's good… mind if I check it?"

"Sure…why not." Libby felt a little uncomfortable having no shirt on already… and if she was at an actual hospital they wouldn't even ask.

Jimmy carefully lifted off the gauze and threw It away, replacing it with some new gauze. At first he felt a little awkward touching Libby's skin to get the gauze off, ointment reapplied, and new gauze one… then he realized the difference could belief or death.

"Well… he blood must be slowing down a bit." Libby said when that new gauze was applied and it took several seconds to turn back to the blood red color of the old gauze.

"That's good, be back soon." Jimmy left Libby, washed his hands and walked over to Cindy before attending to the other patients. "Well… her wound is cleaner and she says the blood is slowing down."

"That's good…"

"And she says that she wants you to come over when you feel like it."

"I will… you going back downstairs?"

"Only to get Sheen."

"Why?"

"Help take care of these people. We can't do it on our own."

"True." Cindy and Jimmy hugged before separating and Cindy went over to Libby by the time Jimmy reached Sheen.

"Hey girl." Cindy said, sadness obvious in her voice.

"Hey, sorry about your mom… I didn't know she was here."

"Me either… I just don't understand why it had to be her."

"I dunno… but it looks like the 5th seal has been opened."

"What?"

"Remember me talking about the seal judgments?"

"Yea…"

"Well… I think the 5th has been opened."

"What about 2nd, 3rd ns 4th?"

"I dunno… haven't personally seen a war, famine, or drought."

"Hmmm…"

"I'd say turn on the news… but I know that the TV was shot."

"They shot the TV?"

"Not on purpose… but O ducked the first time.

"I see."

"Hey Sheen… come on upstairs." Jimmy said.          

"But… I don't know what I'm doing!" Sheen said.

"Sheen… It's really not that hard! I'll show you."

"Jim… I don't think I can handle the blood." Sheen continued whining excuse after excuse.

"Ok… but this is life or death for them."

"Ok…I get that… just… I mean…"

"Are you scared?"

"Yea, what if I kill them?"

"They'll die without our help… so technically you can't really harm them."

"Just go on up! I'm not gonna win either way!"

"So… you ARE smart… Come on!" Jimmy led Sheen back upstairs and after Sheen watched a few, and did a few with the assistance of Jimmy, Jimmy went off on his own.  After about forty-five minutes of playing doctor Jimmy went to check on Cindy. "Cin, she's not coming back." Jimmy said as gently as he could.

"Like you'd know!" Cindy snapped, then without thinking she added, "Your mom disappeared!"

Hurt was immediately seen on Jimmy's face and looking towards the ground he responded, "My dad didn't."

"Jim… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… just… I'm just not completely myself right now!" Cindy hugged Jimmy tightly and when she loosened the hug Jim still held her close, running his fingers through her hair, oblivious to the smell of blood and the sight around them.

"I know you didn't mean it… just… that doesn't change the fact that it was said." Jimmy paused a second and re-realized where he was. "What's happened?"

"What do you mean?" Cindy said pulling slightly away from Jimmy's loving embrace.

"Everything's changed since the vanishings… all that's happened has been trauma after trauma. Nothing is the same."

"I still love you… but… according to the Bible we haven't seen anything yet."

"So… the dieing will only get worse?"

"Not necessarily… but the desire to die will."

"Just great!" Jimmy exclaimed. "You want to help re-check on some people or check on Libs?"

"Can't I just stay here?"

"You can… but you are just going to make it harder on yourself."

"I know… I just… if I leave, I'll be admitting to myself that she's really… not living."

"Cin, even if you stayed here forever…it's still true."

"True… Sheen checked on Libby yet?"

" I wouldn't let Sheen… and I have yet to get around to it."

Wiping a tear from her eye Cindy shook her head. "I'll do it…and why are you talking to me if you have an 'I need to do' list?"

"Because… there's always room for you on that list."

"Even though I'm a Trib Saint?"

Jimmy paused remembering that in fact she too had confessed to turning to Jesus as the answer. "Even if." He answered finally.

Cindy looked away shyly and smiled. She knew, from listening to Shayna, Stacey, Dani, and even Shelby, that she really shouldn't date those that didn't share her faith, However, they were going out before she become a tribulation saint, so why should that change their relationship? Besides, he made her feel good no matter what happened, and besides the grudge he held against Christians, he could be very sweet. "I'm going to go check on Libby now… how many are left to be helped?"

"We got to all of them, now we rare just re-checking on them."

"How many died total?"

"Thirty… five of which died under our care."

"Wow! That must be tough… but for helping seventy to one-hounded people that ain't too bad." Cindy hugged Jimmy and went to go check on Libby. "Hey!"

"How you doing with your mom and all?" Libby asked sitting up.

"I just really hope she was here for more than to just talk to me."

"Cin... Even if that was the only reason, there's a chance she accepted Christ by talking to someone."

"True… just… it's a really low chance. How are you dong?"

"Much better! Sheen stopped by… said something about snakes crawling around outside on peoples houses?"

"Outside they are… I think that earthquake is about to happen. Let me check that wound." As she unwrapped the gauze Cindy held her breath expecting blood to gush as usual. "Good news!"

"What?"

"You are going to be ok! The wound has started to scab over!"

"So it's safe to move around?"

"I wouldn't… but it should be safe. Here, put this on." Cindy said re-dressing the wound with a bandage and handing Libby a very lightweight T-shirt. She helped Libby pull it over her head and get her arms in without putting too much strain on the newly scabbed wound.

"Need anymore help?"

"We got it covered… just doing check-ups now."

"I feel like doing something though!"

"Rest?"

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Pray?"

"I could… I just really feel like I should be moving dead bodies or… something like that."

"Well… you could do that."

"Nah… I'll stay where I am." Libby said somewhat defeated. "Wait! Shouldn't we be moving all of the living bodies outside?"

"Why?"

"The earthquake… you don't wanna be inside when it strikes." Libby said standing, but she didn't stay standing for very long until she fell back to her feet.

"Is your leg hurt too?" Cindy asked concerned.

"No… hat wasn't my fault." 


	9. Earthquake!

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?"

"The earth moved!" Libby jumped back up.

"What the…" Cindy heard Jimmy yell from somewhere across the room. "There ain't any faults around here!"

"Jimmy, hurry!" Cindy yelled. "Get everyone you can out of here!" Cindy said scrambling to her feet.

"You kidding? We should get ourselves out!"

"Jim, most of them can't move themselves due to bleeding! How could you just let them all die?"

"Because… if they don't de… then I will!"

"Would you risk it for me?"

"Of course!"

"Then save as many as possible… NOW!"

"But…"

"JIMMY!!"

"Ok, ok… I'll do it." Instantly Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby started to carry out individuals, starting with the 'kids' and those least likely to survive. The 'kids' were at the youngest fourteen so between the four of them they could only rescue two at a time. "This is useless!" Jimmy cried after Cindy and him had moved four people outside.

"The eight people outside right now don't think so."

"Still…" Cindy dragged Jimmy back inside and they carried out several more before both of them were shook to the ground, but in less than five seconds it ended again.

"You ok?" Cindy asked Jimmy after getting back up."

"For now… can we stay out here?"

"No! There's still another thirty people… and we have to tell those in the basement to get out!"

"Well… let's hurry…. Personally I don't wanna be in the house if the walls come down."

"Me ether! Thought you said there wouldn't be an earthquake?"

"Well… I was wrong… but there is still NO WAY that I can trust God."

Cindy rolled her eyes and sighed, then raced inside and downstairs telling the others, "Come on up! It's your life… or possibly could be your life! Don't take the chance for a possibility." The hundred or so people downstairs came up and all pitched in on carrying the wounded out. As Jimmy and Cindy carried the last one out Jimmy decided he needed a drink.

"Cin, be right back… I really need a drink."

"Hurry!"

"I will!" Jimmy raced inside and realized that there was no juice in the refrigerator so he'd have to go to basement to get some. The earth shook again when he got his juice and this time it didn't stop.

"Where's Jimmy… did he come back out yet?" Cindy asked the people nearest to the door.

"Haven't seen him." They answered back. Within seconds everyone was pushed to their knees and formed small prayer groups praying for the earth, Jimmy, and their safety.

"You've got to be kidding!" Jimmy started to run up the stairs as the first few steps gave way. Reaching the top stair he tried to again run outside, still holding on to his juice, but fell and couldn't get back up due to increasingly strong shakes of the earth.

"Jimmy!" Cindy called out. She was about to go inside and check on him, but Libby held her back.

"I don't wanna lose you! I need you here!"

"But… Jim doesn't believe… and he may… not live… and then…"

"Cin, I know you want to… but you jus can't! All you can do is pray." Realizing the reality of that Cindy bowed her head and joined hands with Libby and Alexa in prayer.

Inside Jimmy was trying his best to get back on his feet… but despite his best efforts he was still on the ground. At first he thought he could army crawl through to the doorway…then he remembered all the blood, and dead bodies in the living room. There's no way he could crawl over all that! He remembered that there was a door to the outside from the kitchen. He quickly started for the kitchen, as pieces from the ceiling started to tap his head. He heard plates from the kitchen cabinets fall and break, he heard the rest of the stairs give way, in one spot behind him it seemed as if the house had split into two. "Oh God… please make me leave here alive!" He cried.

The pieces falling from the ceiling got bigger and JUST as Jimmy almost reached the door a tree from the backyard fell into the house, landing right over him. Jimmy squinted his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable. He knew that the tree would smash him… there was no escaping it. He was going to die.

  As Cindy prayed she saw the rest of the house fall to the ground. "Oh God, PLEASE let there have been some way that he made it out!" She prayed over and over again. She saw the tree hit the kitchen and not even three seconds later the whole house gave way. If he had been inside, there was not a chance that he had lived. Cindy looked around at the other houses. A few were smashed to the ground, a few standing, some torn in half. All of the neighbors were outside their homes; many screaming for loved ones that they did not know where they were.

It appeared that the GPO had gone home because no car was in sight. Some car drove by, but was shook off the road and into a tree. "Well… that's what you get for driving during an earthquake." Cindy said amusingly… yet she still feared for the person's life.   

  After another five minutes the earth stopped shaking, and there was a moment of silence before the sun turned pitch black. It was the strangest thing Cindy had ever seen… the sun still shown, and it was visible… but instead of its usual sunny yellow… it was black! "Libby, look!"

Libby looked to the sky and also saw the black sun. "Now that… that's cool! I wonder what the red moon looks like?" Slowly… and yet not so slowly… eye after eye turned to see the black sun.


End file.
